flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Taiyoraza
Taiyoraza (known by many as "The Queen of the Draco") was a Draco born into the second generation, and is one of the roleplay's main antagonists. Personality Taiyoraza is the queen of all the draco. She takes her position as their queen extremely serious and she expects everyone else around her do the same. This counts for people that aren't even aligned with her or the Draco. She is also the one of the few people in the world with the most amount of power right now and she takes that matter very seriously as well. In fact, she loves it. She loves being in control that she can sometimes go mad with it. If she sees fit, she will eliminate someone herself or have someone else do it for her, even if they didn't do something explicitly wrong. Sometimes, she will make up excuses for someone she really hates so she'll have a better chance claiming that they "made a grave mistake against her rule as queen". As a direct descendant of Syhomn, she considers what her father was able to do to be the will of the Divine and will not question his choice. On the contrary, she supports what he did and wishes to carry on his legacy. Until the day she is killed by someone stronger than her, she will continue ruling over this world with an iron fist. Despite her wanting to carry on her father's legacy, she knows very well of the foolish mistakes he made. She is extremely cunning, intelligent, and understands that what her father eventually decided on changed the fate of the world and tipped it in their favor, but she would never attack any place where there was someone who could destroy her. She will only attack someone she knows she can defeat and if she ends up underestimating them, she will fight until she can't anymore. On top of this, she has a deep respect for her own race, but only if they follow tradition. Those who fail at following the tradition set by her father over all these years are worse than trash to her, and while she believes this, she still considers herself "responsible" for the trash that diverges from the path. That is, until they die. Once they die, they have nothing more to do with her, and if someone comes to confront her about a matter concerning one of the dead Draco, she will say "maybe you should have come to me before you killed them, hm?" Often, she showcases an extremely bad temper when someone challenges her thoughts or words. Of course, she is normally well-tempered and patient and she considers this to be a part of an act she likes to put on. The only time she will ever blow her stack for real is if someone mentions her father in a bad light. That's when things really get bad and no one ever wants things to go that far. Especially not with her. Known Attacks/Abilities * Queen Draco Roar Taiyoraza inhales, gathering blue flame within her mouth, and then releases the fire in the direction of her opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball that damages and burns the enemy. While she can use this attack in both of her forms, this is obviously more powerful in her original form. * Firestorm Wave Covering one of her hands in blue flames, she throws them in any direction she pleases, and they flow from her hand into the ground and spread across it, until a giant blue, wall of flame is created between her and her target. Anyone caught in the attack will be incinerated, and she can even toss the flames at her enemy without looking, being able to control it without much trouble. She can use this attack in both of her forms but she prefers to use it in her humanoid form. * Blazing Magic Covering her body in blue flame, she charges at the opponent. Striking them several times in precise points on their body, she is able to push them backward. A few seconds later, the opponent she struck with this barrage of attacks spontaneously combusts in the same flame that covers her body, unable to truly discover why. Her magic allows her to precisely pick out where someone's weakest points in their body are and she strikes those points, not only attacking their body but their magical ability as well. If one were to shake off the flames that covered them (which is very easy, all you have to do is stop, drop, and roll), they would be unable to use any magic for a certain amount of time. Her nose is so well trained that can pick out these points very easily. While she designed this attack for her Draco, she ends up using this in her humanoid form, most of the time. * Burning Rain Throwing a large blue fireball up into the air, Taiyoraza raises her hand up, keeping it afloat and then quickly puts it back down, as a rain of smaller blue fireballs emerges from it, burning anything it touches. The downside to this spell is that anyone that is able to move away from her and get to a far enough distance away from her will not be touched by this technique. This attack is usable in both of her forms. * Spirit of the Draco Summoning an enormous amount of power forth to her body, Taiyoraza covers her entire arm in blazing blue flames. The flames are so intense that they actually burn her arm, harming her just a little bit. Holding out both of her hands in front of her, the flame from around one of her arms covers the other and the two flames meet in the middle to create a large ball. She immediately launches it forth, a gigantic wave of blue flames emerging from it, covering a large area in front of her, eradicating everything in front of her. The recoil from the attack itself is so intense that she must hold herself in place to allow the blast to do its full effect. The attack puts an enormous strain on her body, leaving intense burns marks on her arms. When using this spell, she intends to completely incinerate her enemy with her and thus, will only use this against her most hated enemies. She has only used this against two other people before, and the second person she used this against managed to survive it with their lives hanging in the balance. This attack is only usable in her Draconian form. Background Taiyoraza was born from an egg left behind by Syhomn in days past. 215 years ago, she awakened from an egg, and immediately took her place as their leader. It was as if she knew how to be queen even as a young Draco, and had all of the memories of what happened to her father as soon as she was born. The Draco had been in a state of disarray for many years, and they had gone through king and queen after king and queen, and they were beginning to lose their strength in the world. When Taiyoraza stepped up to the plate, they accepted her leadership with open arms. They wanted to be at the top spot again and Taiyoraza seemed to have a plan in mind. She even proved her strength by destroying a captive of the outside world that they had brought into her. Her magic was explosive and even though she was just a baby, she was in control of everything. They considered this a sign from Syhomn beyond the grave and would not even question why Taiyoraza knew all that she did. They didn't even question why she was so powerful to begin with. All they knew was, was that she was a direct descendant of Syhomn. Many of them were but Taiyoraza seemed to be pure of any doubts or uncertainty, making her the obvious choice to lead the Draco. Upon her coronation as new queen of the Draco, it was announced to the world. This spelled trouble for everyone and when they revealed as to who it was, everyone laughed at first. She was a child, no one would truly take her seriously. Taiyoraza expected this and thus, she knew she had to prove herself. Taiyoraza went out, in the world, and with her power and the combined power of the Draco, she was able to tear apart several towns, cities, and other areas of the world to prove that Draco still had their ruthlessness and power. She went around to all corners to the world, enjoying the chaos that it brought with it. She enjoyed seeing people under own foot and she enjoyed the power that she had at her fingertips. She didn't even need to train her own body, she simply had all this power at her fingertips from the moment she was born. She was actually very cool, collected, or just having fun as she continued to do this, even after people have recognized the power of the Draco once again. That is, until someone deliberately made a pass at her about her father. It was just a vague, sort of subtle comment but she became quickly enraged nonetheless. She used her first Draconian roar that day and ended up not only murdering the person who said something about her father but the entire city that the person lived in. Furthering her reign over the Draco and the world, everyone truly saw why the Draco were so powerful at that point. Nothing could even be done about their overwhelming strength because as the years went by, they just continued to grow stronger, rivaling both Devils and Travelers in strength. Now, at 215 years old, Taiyoraza rules with an overbearing, iron fist and will strike down anyone, even her own kind, when they question her methods. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Genesis Category:Independent Diviner Category:Master Category:Teddy-Daimyo